Bite, Kiss, Lick
by Butterfly81
Summary: Certain circumstances call for desperate measures...this is definitely not what Karma had in mind. Amy and Karma have a slight fallout but the aftermath is what changed everything. M-Rated for slight smut.


AN: Another short that might be getting a second part depending on the readers. Slightly M-rated so if that's something you're not into, look away. Constructive criticism is deeply welcomed, also I haven't written in awhile...so there's that. And it's like super late over here so if you find any typos/grammar errors, it's on me, my apologies. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

A bite.

A lick.

A kiss.

Lips trail so deliciously along her neckline that she can't help herself. She moans before she can try to squeeze it down, and the sigh of bliss that she receives wipes any worry away and all that she can think of is Amy.

Amy's fingers dig harshly into the curve of her back as if they were frustrated at the insufficiency of skin to be found. She's about to protest and tell her to go easy when she feels cool fingers creeping beneath the soft fabric of her blouse. The foreign touch of her best friend exploring a whole other side of her sends a wave of tremors through her flesh and bones. She pulls Amy in, removing all space and air between them before finally indulging in the feel of their bodies colliding.

Unknowingly she had pulled a bit too hard and accidentally grazed Amy's center. It isn't until Amy swears that she realizes it. She breaks the kiss and looks at her with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I-" she stutters like a fool but Amy is quick to reassure her.

"No it felt…" She breathes heavily, frowning as she notices the creases of concern on Karma's forehead. She dips her head and gives a leisurely lick to the brunette's lower lip before giving it a swift tug. The girl whimpers helplessly while Amy can't help but to feel smug about the effect she has on her. Her lips hover over swollen ones, washing them with her hot, ragged breath. Karma feels her throat go dry.

"It felt really good."

She smiles sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Karma takes note of the quiver in the girl's voice and feels the indubitably swell of confidence. However Amy is quick to disintegrate it when she feels herself being lifted, her back hits against the cold bathroom wall tiles before a firm thigh pushes against her core. She gasps soundly at the pressure on her clit and moans the word "fuck" without a sliver of shame in her body.  
She responds swiftly by grinding down on the thigh before Amy leans forward to enclose her lips around Karma's left earlobe, knowing how sensitive she is in that area.

"See…feels good. Doesn't it?" She inquires with a much huskier voice than the brunette had ever witnessed. She cusses in response before diving wholeheartedly back into their game.

Karma nibbles on a swollen lip, suckling and running her tongue along the rosy flesh, urging Amy to grant her proper access. She abides instinctively and when their tongues finally meet it's like the previous two hours had never happened and all that was had been replaced with blank pages. Pages that only existed to for the sole use of documentation so they could look back and reminisce.

**Two hours before**

"The only reason you're with me is because of Liam. Deep down in that rotten, vicious, heart of yours you know he's only with you for the thrill of getting to stick his dick inside the school's Queen "lezzo"."

Karma's jaw drops, stunned at the way she was being spoken to by the girl she regarded as her most beloved, loyal friend in all her existence. The girl who had bought her flowers the time they were five because they were going to the movies and explained that it's what you're supposed to do. After all… it's what the boys did in the movies.

The girl who pouted with confusion when Karma had to explain to her that only boys could take girls on dates and that she wasn't a boy.

The girl who decided to shrug and give her the flowers anyway. The sound of whispers pulls her out of the memory and she's now fully aware of the crowd they've attracted. Still…she refuses to back off.

Taking note of her fellow peers staring at them with shock and disbelief, she closes her mouth before placing a hand on each side of her waist, forcing herself to smile.

"Oh sweetie, are you on your period? Did you forget to bring your tuna sandwich? You know how paranoid you get when you don't eat enough, wait here…I'll bring you something sour since that seems what you're into lately."

She twists on her feet with a huff and leaves the scene, fully conscious of the sound of converse shoes stomping behind her.

"Real mature Karma, yeah...run! Run like you always do whenever shit gets too real!"

Karma pushes her feet to carry her faster but Amy is quick to take advantage of her much superior height.

"You're not some character in a chick flick, you know? You can't keep doing this- HEY!"

"What!?" Karma turns around fiercely, taking Amy by surprise to the point where she looks like she's about to fall to the pavement. Amy steadies herself and then sends a look of disbelief in Karma's direction.

"Seriously?" She raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yeah, What!? What is so wrong with wanting the hottest guy at school to want me? Why the fuck is it so hard for you to want the same thing? There are plenty of guys to pick from so please do yourself and me a favor and just do it so we can stop having stupid fights!" Karma feels short of breath but the intensity of the situation is far too great to get a hold on her temper.

Amy should understand that…so why was she looking at her like she was lost and disappointed. She sees the girl swallow deeply, her eyes shifting to stare at the dirt on her shoes.

Karma feels herself grow soft at the sudden slumped figure of her best friend.

"Amy?"

**Present**

"Amy, fuck…you're-" Karma moans loudly, her cries of pleasure echoing in the girl's bathroom. Amy uses her entire body to accommodate the girl's movements, making sure to hit that special spot every single time with every thrust. She sucks on Karma's tongue lightly, giving the tip a nice peck before tilting her head to kiss her properly. She pushes harder…deeper, longing for that ultimate cry of pleasure parting Karma's lips.

Karma can feel her chest tightening, her toes curling and just as she's about to tear her lips away from Amy and to express the oncoming wave of blissful destruction, she spots something out of the corner of her eye. The lock on the bathroom door switching and then it's opening before she can give a heads up.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite carpet munchers…making up are we?"


End file.
